List of Species
This page alphabetically lists all of the character species that appear in the ''Kung Fu Panda'' universe. Ant * Victims in Secrets of the Furious Five Asian Badger * Badger Bandits Asian Elephant * An unnamed member of the older Furious Five in "Owl Be Back" * Villains in Legendary Warriors * Kuai Xun BlowFish * Baboon * The Baboon Boss Blackbuck *Master Yao Bighorn Sheep *Kwan Black-necked Crane * Master Crane * Members of the Chih Kuan Crane Clan Boar * Bandits in Secrets of the Furious Five * Bandits in Kung Fu Panda Holiday * The Blackhoof Boar Clan * Master Boar * Villains in Secrets of the Masters Bird * Little Birdie in Secrets of the Masters Bull :See "Ox" Butterfly * Insect in "Legend of the Legendary Warrior" * Butterfly Chinese Alligator/Crocodile * Master Croc * Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits * The Ngoh Wan Crocodile Clan (unconfirmed) * The Imperial Golden Croc Gang * The Queen Crocodile * The King Crocodile (also known as the Crocodile Sergeant) * Croc Bandits ** Fung ** Gahri ** Irwin * Water * Members of the Hoof Clan * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Chinese Flying Lizard * The Black Steel Flying Lizards (unconfirmed) Chinese Frog * Master Frog Chinese Goose * Mr. Ping * Mr. Ping's Father * Mr. Ping's Grandfather * Zeng * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Di Tan * Wing Chinese Mantis * Master Mantis * Hao Ming * Dosu Chinese Mountain Cat * Mei Ling Cat *Villagers of the Valley of Peace Clouded Leopard * Wu Sisters ** Su Wu ** Wing Wu ** Wan Wu * Ladies of the Shade ** Song ** Su ** Twins ** Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * An unnamed member of the older Furious Five in "Owl Be Back" * Junjie's Leopard Students Crow * Qinchu's minions Dragon *Wushu Demon * Mongolian Fist Demon * Guards in Valley of Peace Desert Monitor * Master Chao Dog *Master Dog Eagle * Master Eagle Eurasian Eagle-Owl * Fenghuang Floppy Fish * Falcon *Messengers in Secrets of the Masters Fattail Scorpion * Scorpion * 2,000 Scorpions mentioned in "In With the Old" Flamingo * Fire Grasshopper * Gaur * The Instructor at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy Giant Galápagos Tortoise * Master Oogway * Mama Tortoise from Kung Fu Panda: The Game * Villagers of the Lake of Tears Giant Panda * Po * Po's Mother * Po's Father * Villagers of the Panda Village * Villagers of the Panda Hideout * Good Po * Bad Po Goat * The Soothsayer * Sai So * Mrs. Yoon * Sheng * Chen * Villagers of Jinzhou * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Mrs. Gow Golden Langur * Master Monkey Golden Takin * Master Golden Takin * Jong * Jong's son Gorilla * Bandits in Secrets of the Furious Five * Gorilla Bandit * The Great Gorilla * Great Gorilla's gorilla followers * Gorillas of Lord Shen's army * Members of the Lang Shadow Army * Metal * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors * Guards in Secrets of the Masters * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Green Tree Viper * Members of the Viper Clan ** Master Viper ** Great Master Viper ** Viper's Mother ** Viper's sisters Hyena *Villains of Handan defeated by Master Eagle as mentioned in Secrets of the Masters Himalayan Vulture * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: The Game Indian Peafowl * Lord Shen * Peacocks of Gongmen City ** Shen's Father ** Shen's Mother Iguana * Ibex *Fai Suan Jellyfish * Jackal * Jackal Nation mentioned in Secrets of the Master * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Javan Rhinoceros * Commander Vachir * The Anvil of Heaven * Master Flying Rhino * Master Thundering Rhino * Master Rhino * Students at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy * Hundun * Guards in the Valley of Peace * Jong's guards Kitten * Komodo Dragon * Komodo Dragons * Zhou Dan Ladybug * Villains in Secrets of the Furious Five Llama * Guru Llama * Inhabitants of Chen Wei Lizard *Stanley in Secrets of the Master ''Lovebird'' * Loris * Tong Fo Malayan Porcupine * The Eshan Porcupines Mountain Weasel * Masters Twin Weasels Northen Elephant Seal * Ox * Gang Boss * Great General Ox * Jin Hu * Master Bull * Master Storming Ox * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Octopus * *Sea Monster in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Pekin Duck * Apple Cart Duck * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Quetzal * Rabbit * Villagers of Gongmen City * The Shaolin Rabbits * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Villagers of Jinzhou * Victims in Secrets of the Masters * Wo Hop * Inhabitants of Chen Wei * Lam * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Rat * The Rat Boss * Rat Bandits * The Black Moon Scavenger Clan Reindeer * Red Fox *Junjie *Villains in Secrets of the Masters Red Panda * Master Shifu * Shifu's Father Rooster * An unnamed member of the older Furious Five in "Owl Be Back" * Villagers in Jinzhou Sheep * The caregiver of Bao Gu Orphanage * Villagers of Gongmen City * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Master Sheep * Villagers of Jinzhou * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Sponge * Snow Leopard * Tai Lung * Master Leopard * Peng Snub-Nosed Monkey * Villains in Secrets of the Masters South China Tiger * Master Tigress Taihu Pig * Feng * Heng * Mei Li * Pong * Villagers of Gongmen City * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Villagers of Jinzhou * Po's Uncle Yang * Mayor Pig * Mr. Yeung * Yang * Bai Li * Bao * Tsao * Lao * Announcer in Secrets of the Masters * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Tarantula * Wood Tibetan Antelope * Villagers of Gongmen City * Master Antelope * Kuo * Guards in Gongmen City * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Tibetan Sand Fox * Qinchu Tibetan Wolf *Shen's Wolf Army **Boss Wolf *Villains in Secrets of the Masters *The Mountain Wolf Clan *Master Wolf *Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors *Bandits in Kung Fu Panda: The Game *Members of the Lang Shadow Army *Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po *More Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po *Big Jun Tigard * Earth Unicorn * Warthog * Taotie * Bian Zao Water Buffalo * Qidan Clan ** Temutai ** Jing Mei * Jong's guards Yetl * Yak * Villain in Kung Fu Panda: The Game Zebra * Category:Characters